Care Actually
by in the roots of darkness
Summary: Ginny, who was captured and tortured by deatheaters, is rescued, has a lot to deal with. What will Dumbledore have in store for her and Snape when Ginny tells him that she overheard that Voldemort found out about Snape's loyalty? story on HIATUS
1. Rescued

A/N Hey everyone! I can't believe I actually wrote my first fic! YAY! I would really really really love it if u reviewed, to see if I should keep writing and how to make everything better and whatnot. So PLEASE review! Well, here is the first chapter!

Summary: Ginny, who was captured and tortured by deatheaters, is rescued, has a lot to deal with. What will Dumbledore have instore for her and Snape when Ginny tells him that she overheard that Voldemort found out about Snape's loyalty? And what will come the 2 people who have gone though a lot and who are now at the top of Voldemort's hit list (other than Harry)? No romance, only mentor-ship. LOTS of angst and some reference to abuse and rape.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter…don't sue me … Terrified of laywers, plus all u would get is a bottle of water and a lavender scented candle.

☺◘◘◘

Ginny suddenly awakened to the stale smell of the hospital wing that told her she was finally safe within Hogwarts. Memories of the past 5 days rushed to the front of her mind and she quietly gasped…

"_Ah, we got you, my master will be most pleased." Lucius Malfoy whispered maliciously, his head tilted towards her ear, on centimeters away, and his arm around her neck in a half-nelson to keep her from moving._

"_LET M-" was all she got out before Malfoy's hand hastily covered her mouth. She then proceeded to bite, kick, scratch, or otherwise harm any part of him that she might come in contact with. _

"_We can't deal with your behavior here, Weasel chit, but we shall see how fiery you are after Master lets us break you… It will be a challenge, but everyone knows how much I love to "help" our young ladies become obedient. _

_ȍȈȈȈ_

"_NO! N-not again, sir! _

please not again tonight. I can't take it again in one n-night!" Ginny, clad in a bloodied and ripped sheer nightgown, they had provided for her to wear, whimpered when Malfoy strode into her dark room, holding the whip and ropes.

"_Can't take it? Then our little Gyfindorr princess must want to tell me where the order of the phoenix's headquarters is! Is that right? Or perhaps the rest of that prophecy, hmm?" he said mockingly. _

_This time Ginny replied stronger, in a cold voice, "Never." _

"_Well then, I'm sure the rest of the boys will have a nice little visit with you to see if they can't "persuade" you to tell us. The dark lord will tolerate my procrastination no longer, so they will not be working with any… restrictions, unlike last time." And with that Malfoy left the room and 4 other death eaters marched in._

Ginny ordered her mind to stop there. She didn't EVER want to have to relive those memories. The memories of when he took her innocence, and when they abused her body in ways she could hardly have ever imagined a human capable of.

Then Ginny realized the dull murmurs of concerned voices somewhere in the room and decided to open her eyes to see who was there. She opened her eyes only to be greeted with the familiar sight of the white curtains of Hogwarts' infirmary, but then whammed with extreme nausea, and clamped her eyes back shut. She took deep calming breaths to try to fight down the urge to throw up and calm her pounding head. It was then that she realized how much she hurt. She ached all over, but wasn't surprised at all. The last time she closed her eyes she had never expected to open them again.

The sound of the curtains being opened and shuffling feet brought her out of her revere. She listened intently, but everyone seemed to have quieted down. When Ginny dared to open her eyes once more, she saw her parents, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, the headmaster of Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore, the nurse, Madam Pomphrey, and the potions master, Severus Snape.

'What!' she thought. 'Am I hallucinating? What the bloody hell is Snape doing here?'

"Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed tearfully. "What happen to you darling? What did they do to you? How do you feel?"

At this Ginny stopped wondering about her mysterious potions master and closed her eyes once more, yet not out of sickness as the reason had been previously, but out of disgust at what she had let happen to her. She suddenly felt really dirty. _Extremely _dirty. 'I need a bath, a really good bath, or perhaps a shower…' She though frantically.

Dumbledore, picking up on some of Ginny's emotions, turned to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and said quietly, "I think that your daughter needs some time to rest and think. I would like to ask you to perhaps come back tomorrow, as she seems quite unready for talking to anyone about what happened. The professor and I will be leaving also, there will be time for them tomorrow, but for now.."

Molly looked wholly unconvinced, yet with look from her husband, she nodded.

"I'm sure you're quite correct Albus. We will be back here tomorrow afternoon then."

"Very well, I will see you then. Good afternoon Molly, Arthur." Dumbledore acquiesced, nodding to both of them in turn.

They reciprocated with similar farewells, and with a quick "goodbye, hun" in the direction of their youngest daughter, headed off to the exit of the infirmary. When the door hit its frame and the Weasleys gone, Albus turned to Snape saying, "We will have to have this conversation tomorrow, severus. Is directly after breakfast conflicting?"

"No Albus, that is quite alright." Snape said sighing. He didn't really want to have to spend any more time in the hospital wing, especially talking to a probable over-emotional Gryfindor that he had just had to help rescue that morning, yet knew that it was important and that Albus had wanted him to be there, though he couldn't understand why.

Ginny, who had been listening intently the whole time, decided to sneak another peak at the people filling the room, particularly Snape, who she had never heard speak in such an tone, lacking its usual malice.

For the third time that night she was slowly easing her eyes open. To her delight, she wasn't hit with such nausea she had had before, and the sharp pain that would course through her head was now but a dull ache, but the feeling of uncleansliness remained. The sight that fluttered before her this time though, was Snape and Dumbledore speaking in hushed tones near the opening of her curtain, both sending worried looks her way every once in a while. Snape was the first one to realize her renewed consciousness and gestured to her for the sake of Dumbledore.

"Ah, Miss Weasley, you're awake. How do you feel?" He asked gently, unlike the tone of her frantic mother. Both men were now watching her closely.

"Well, I," She began, yet all that came out was a series of garbled throat sounds. She tried again after swallowing and trying a very quiet little "Umbridge" cough. "Well, I feel achy all over, but mostly I have a bad headache and feel slightly nauseas, sir." Her voice was definitely not itself, but was at least understandable.

"That's good. Not any less than what we could have expected, anyways." Dumbledore replied. "We should leave you to your rest Miss Weasley, but we will return tomorrow morning directly after breakfast to discuss some important matters."

Ginny had a pretty close idea of what "some important matters" were all about, and was not looking forward to it at all, but said in response, "Ok, I will see you then I guess, sir."

"Good afternoon Miss Weasley. Feel better soon." Dumbledore said in closing, while Snape only graced her with a nod.

"Thanks professor, I'll try. Good afternoon." Then turning to Snape, in order to be polite she voice a small voice and a slight nod, "_'_Afternoon professor."

With that they left Ginny to Madam Pomphrey, who gave her a small vial of potion and she was almost instantly being pulled into a deep, calm, sleep, void of any dreams. The last thing she though before being pulled into oblivion was, 'Tomorrow is sure as hell going to be an interesting day' and she was asleep.

A/N well, here it is! i hope that u liked it. Please please **please **_please _review! it would be soooooo helpful. luv kalea


	2. Hit List

A/N- AHH! I had like half of this done and my computer froze and I lost it. I WAS SO MAD! So, the second half of this isn't as good as it should have been (and was) cuz I was mad and just wanted to get it posted. So, I hope this pleases all… please review!

Hecate16-  You love it? U want me to update? OMG! u reviewed and u liked my story! well, here is ur update! thank u for liking my story and REVIEWING! i love u! reviews make me happy!

GreenlandQueen- here is the next chapter! dont be disappointed! i hope u like it! THANKS for reviewing! it really encouraged me to finish up the 2nd chapter!

everyone else who reviewed (who are all members of the "support crew")- yay! second chappy! i hope u like it! ... lauren-dont leave such weird reviews please, your scaring ppl...

◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘

"Ginny?" a soft and matronly voice broke through Ginny's peaceful and dreamless sleep.

She groaned and rolled over, yet this movement brought her a small wave of pain and consequently, closer to consciousness.

"Ginny, the Headmaster and Professor Snape are here to see you. You need to wake up." This time Ginny recognized Madam Pomfrey's voice, and also realized that it was significantly less gentle than it had previously been, in attempt to wake her up and mounting annoyance.

Alarm coursed through Ginny's body as she returned to full-consciousness and sat up rather quickly. 'Oh no, I don't want to have to do this yet.' She groaned inwardly, dreading the moment Professor Dumbledore, or anyone for that matter, asked her what she had been through during her week held captive by Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

"Ooh, calm down, everything is ok, your safe here." Madam Pomfrey said slowly and calmly, mistaking Ginny's actions as that she still thought that she was with the Death Eaters.

Nevertheless, this still calmed Ginny down a bit and she relaxed herself back into a more comfortable position with her back against the pillows for support of her aching body.

"Oh, good, this is much better. Shall I inform the Headmaster that you are ready to see him, or would you like me to see if he would mind waiting couple of minutes?"

Ginny cleared her throat and replied, "You can tell him to come in now I think. That's fine." While she was really thinking was, 'Might as well get this over with shit now, no use in putting it off.' The momentarily absent feeling of being unclean hit her with full force once again when she thought of reliving what they would ask her about.

"Headmaster? Professor? You can come in now." Madam Pomfrey called through the sickeningly white curtains.

As they were entering Madam Pomfrey left to give the three of them the privacy that Professor Dumbledore had undoubtedly asked for before their arrival.

"Miss Weasley, we've come to discuss what happened whilst you were imprisoned by Voldemort." Dumbledore started.

'He sure has a way with getting straight to the point, doesn't he?' Ginny inwardly contemplated.

"I understand that this is a very sensitive and unwelcome subject, but this must be done for the sake of the order and the war." Dumbledore looked very saddened when he said this, as he hated to see how Voldemort and his death eaters could damage and destroy a person, both permanently and short-termed.

Dumbledore sat down in one of the hospital wing chairs, but only after he had conjured another chair for Snape, mimicking the build of the his own.

Before giving Dumbledore time to continue speechmaking, Ginny sighed and started in a monotone, knowing there was no way to avoid doing it, "Well sir, I was captured while Hermione, Harry, Ron, and I were at Diagon Alley, shopping for school supplies… I was standing with Hermione, next to the entrance to Knockturn Alley, when we saw Ron and Harry, and were trying to get their attention since we split up so they could go to the Quidditch shop. When she had her back to me to try to wave them down Lucius Malfoy grabbed me from behind and dragged me into Knockturn alley. Then he took me to…. Well, I'm not sure were he took me…" At the end of her explanation her voice turned slightly from a monotonous to questioning tone.

"You were found at the Riddle mansion, Voldemort's father's old place." Snape said, speaking for the first time since they had arrived.

Ginny, somewhat startled at his revelation, and the fact that he had spoken to her without his usual mocking tone, only replied with an "Oh". She wasn't sure, but thought that Snape actually might rejoice in the thought of her being tortured, or sitting so incapably in front of him.

"We had underestimated the risk-factor of allowing all of you to go out that day. I'm sincerely sorry Miss Weasley" Dumbledore apologized, making the two younger occupants of the room return to the subject at hand and voicing his regret.

"No one could have guessed that we were unsafe, Professor. Especially with us all keeping an eye out for each other." Ginny countered.

Dumbledore, once again with regret lacing his words, said, "It was inexcusable, I don't know how I could have allowed you four to go out.

"Whether or not it could have been avoided any other way, we have more important things to discuss at the moment." Snape interjected, his normal countenance returning somewhat.

"Indeed, you are correct Severus." Then, turning back to Ginny, Dumbledore continued, "I understand that you will probably not want to discuss exactly what happened to you in the clutches of Voldemort and his death eaters until a later date, and most likely with your parents, the next questing I must ask you is if they forced any you to give away any order information?"

"No sir." Was all Ginny said back, thinking of all the things that she endured after denying Voldemort any information.

"What? How could you have not given them any information? It would have only taken a day before they got bored and resorted to using Legilimency to find out what they needed, even if you didn't break with all the creative torturing methods they use. Don't lie to us." Snape spat, this time with his usual malice returning full blow.

"Severus," Dumbledore said in a warning tone.

But Ginny didn't care. She was now sitting up, with a cold, yet also unnaturally calm, masked face that could rival Snape's, that surprised both Snape and Dumbledore, two of the very hardest men to shock.

"I didn't give them any information, sir" Ginny said so coldly that she could have frozen hell over if given the chance, with her face not portraying any emotion. She then looked right into Snape's eyes, just begging him in her mind to try Legilimency to find out for sure.

Sure enough, after a moment he struck her full force with a powerful mind attack. While he was muttering the incantation, Ginny sat there watching him, one eyebrow raised with a challenging expression. He couldn't break through the barrier protecting her mind.

She had already been tested by the most powerful dark wizard in the world. She was not at all worried that Snape would be able to break through.

To have a bit of fun, whilst Snape consistently plowed into her wall, Ginny decided to test her skills a bit more.

The next thing Snape knew, he was sent an image of himself through the Legilimency connection between Ginny and himself… 'That's odd, I wonder w-' Snape was thinking until the image suddenly changed.

Now, the image depicted Snape, yet not in his normal state. He had on what most muggles would say was the "biker look". Tight leather jacket and pants; his long(ish) hair in a mohawk, with the ends died neon green; and next to a motorcycle, Severus Snape stood.

Snape broke the connection almost immediately, with his mouth hanging open slightly and his eyes much larger than usual. He knew you had to be practically flawless in Occlumency to be able to block his attack, but to do that _and_ send images that weren't even memories, that was… amazing. He looked over to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore was looking at Snape with a slight frown. "You shouldn't have done that Severus." He began, but stopped when he saw the look on Snape's face.

Severus then noticed that he was "catching flies" and closed his mouth with a resounding _clack_. Then he tried to explain.

"Sh-she… Her-" Snape stuttered, pointing towards Ginny. But the realizing what he was doing stopped an let his arm drop, leaving a defeated expression looming over his chiseled features.

"Ah." Dumbledore said. "Did someone teach you Miss Weasley?"

"No sir, I taught myself, after my second year…"

"As I expected." Dumbledore confirmed.

Snape was confused only a moment before realizing that it was in Ginny's second year that she was possessed by Voldemort. But then in even more disbelief that she could have taught herself so well.

After a few moments of almost uncomfortable silence, Dumbledore spoke once again.

"The last thing that I needed to ask you, before leaving you to your healing, is if you overheard any information that would be important to the order?"

At this, Ginny's breath caught him her throat and her eyes grew wide. She turned to face Snape.

"Th-they know that y-you're the traitor. H-he said that…that you would reach the same fate as me." She faltered, and at the last part shivered.

The reaction she witnessed was not a pleasant one.

Snape immediately yelled, "FUCK!" so loud that it made Ginny start, and started pacing back and forth in the miniscule hospital cubical with his fists clenched and muttering obscenities under his breath.

Dumbledore displayed a much more peaceful countenance, yet still looked upset and deeply in thought.

This went on for what Ginny thought was an eternity, before the sound of sharp tapping on the infirmary window brought them out of their reveres. Dumbledore got up to let in what undoubtedly was an owl carrying a letter. He came back a few seconds later reading said letter and sat down on the chair. When he finished reading he looked up to see two expectant faces peering at him.

"It seems that Voldemort was extremely unhappy to see you leave Miss Weasley, especially with the information you harbored." Dumbledore paused for a moment, and then continued, "Harry's connecting through his scar with the Dark Lord leaves him susceptible to feeling fluctuations in his mood, and he was quite infuriated at some point during last night." Another pause before he finished saying, "It appears that you two are at the top of Voldemort's hit list… Well, apart from Harry of course."

Both Snape and Ginny were quite unnerved by this revelation. They kept their gaze on Dumbledore, thirsting for information of what they were supposed to do with a vile dark wizard after your skin.

Dumbledore looked at them with a sort of pity in his eyes. "I'm sorry, but you will have to go into hiding… There is no way that I can have you stay at your respective homes, it will be much to dangerous, for both you and your families."

Snape looked somewhat indignant, but Ginny was noticeably upset.

"I have a place for you to stay, neither of you have ever heard of it, but it will be perfect for such a vital situation I believe, and you should be safe."

"We're staying together!" Ginny shrieked, in a high pitched and shrill voice, her eyes widening again.

Snape raised his eyebrows at her behavior although he would usually have a similar reaction. He had been preparing himself for having to stay with the youngest Weasley after he found out that the dark lord knew he was a traitor. He listened to Dumbledore continuing.

"Yes Miss Weasley, I'm sorry, but it's the safest place to stay, and I couldn't have you stay there alone anyways, and Professor Snape is in just as much danger as you are."

With her eyes still wide she nodded and waited for the headmaster to continue.

"I can't tell you now where you will be going now, but I will explain all about where you are going when we get there… You should be ready to go directly after dinner. I will have your parents bring your things Ginny, they will be visiting you for lunch."

The heavy feeling of dread once again dropped to the pit of her stomach when she thought of how her mother would act, and what she would ask.

"Ok sir." She answered.

"I suggest you go pack Severus, I will see you later Miss Weasley." Dumbledore said, then swept out of the hospital wing, most likely to make preparations for where ever they were going both Ginny and Snape thought. Snape stood in the same spot for a couple of moments before abruptly turning on his heel and storming out of the room.

When she was alone once again, Ginny let herself collapse onto the soft bed and pillows. 'This is much worse than I thought it would be.' She groaned silently.

a/n- tadaa! yay, the second chappy! its a bit longer than the first one... well, please hit the sexy little button down there and review!

cheers

kalea


	3. Healing Bath

A/N- Hey everyone. Sorry about such a long wait, but I just wasn't in the mood to write at all lately, but when I looked back at some of the reviews I got I was feeling pretty good. I've already lowered myself to begging, so, what more can I do to get some reviews!

Disclaimer: (Oops, forgot this last time) I own nooooooothing!

◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘◘

A few moments after Ginny heard the thunder of the large hospital wing door slamming shut signaling Snape's departure, Madam Pomfrey came back into her sight with a potion. She handed it to Ginny, but Ginny looked at it warily.

"It's just a vitamin supplement with some healing qualities as well. It's one of Professor Snape's best inventions." Madam Pomfrey assured. "Drink up."

Ginny smelt it, made a face, and then downed it in one loud gulp. After swallowing she grimaced.

"Yes, I've had similar reactions to that potion." Pomfrey said smiling.

"It was gross." Ginny said, crinkling her nose at the dry aftertaste lingering in her mouth.

Madam Pomfrey only chuckled and then bustled out of the room, saying back at Ginny, "Your parents will be here in about an hour, they're bringing your things.." but then stopped when she saw the confused look on Ginny's face.

"Professor Dumbledore told me what was going on, because of your condition… You will still need some potions and some care, so I have to work some things out." She explained.

"Oh," was all Ginny said.

Then Madam Pomfrey continued, "Ginny?… If you need to escape and you don't want to be rude, just carry on with a bit of a coughing fit.. Ok?"

Ginny's mouth had gone remarkably dry and she felt outstandingly contaminated… She also felt really dense. 'Duh Gin, of course she knows, she took care of all your injuries those bastards gave you!' Her eyes grew wide and she struggled to speak. "You didn't tell anyone did you!" Ginny asked terrified someone knew what horrors she had lived through.

"Oh, of course not dear! I would never tell anyone about any of that unless you gave me permission to! Plus, as the nurse of Hogwarts I literally can not tell of anyone's conditions unless they don't mind… Even if the don't mind subconsciously, which is usually the case." Madam Pomfrey explained.

"Oh." Ginny said, feeling the creep of warmth on her cheeks symptomatic of a blush. "Sorry." Ginny mumbled. She had expected that if someone were to find out what the Death Eaters had done to her they would call her filthy scum and never to contact them again, but realized that scenario was quite rash .

"Not at all dear, not at all. And don't let it consume you, you are still the same person. And don't feel bad either, this is not the first time that I have had to deal with things of a similar sort." Madam Pomfrey reassured her.

Now Ginny let a small smile grace her features, she thought it felt abnormal after not smiling in such a long time. "Thanks. It's…That is… Well, it's not as bad as I thought. You know, somebody knowing." She confided.

"It really never is." Madam Pomfrey agreed with an approving tone. She hadn't expected for Ginny to accept that so soon, as most of her previous patients were not as quick on grasping the idea that they were still wanted.

"Err… Madam Pomfrey, can I take a shower before my mum and dad get here?" Ginny inquired timidly, breaking off the elder women's train of thought.

The nurse sighed, she _had_ been expecting this. "Okay, I suppose, but it will have to be a bath because I don't think you have the strength to stand that long in the shower."

Ginny released the breath she had been unconsciously holding, as her freckled features relaxed.

"Thank you!" was Ginny's reply while inwardly her dialogue consisted of, 'I really don't think I could have lasted any longer.'

Madam Pomfrey helped the limping Ginny over to the far end of Hogwart's Infirmary, with the latter person wearing a genuinely bewildered expression, as their destination appeared to be nothing but a wall. When the duo reached the seemingly ordinary wall, Madam Pomfrey took out her wand and rapped the white surface once before stepping back. Ginny gasped as a old, dark, heavy looking door expanded into view.

"This is called the Healing Bath. It was designed for people who are quite badly injured, so you won't have any problems. I'll be out here, but if you need me the room will let me know… Try not to stay in too long, your parents will be getting here soon."

Slightly overwhelmed with the amount of information her battered mind was in taking Ginny just nodded and walked through the door, opened by Madam Pomfrey. Her eyes widened at the sight that swam in front of her. There was a rectangular, pool-sized bathtub with one very large and extravagant tap, modeled with stone-like substance in the shape of a mermaid. All of the flooring and walls were large tiles of earthy grayish tones. The bath/pool took up one side of the room, leaving only about a foot of floor left over on three of its sides. The other half of the room was consumed by a vast shower that had glass sides and some small slabs sticking out of the wall, for seats. After a full moment or two of scanning her ornate surroundings completely still, Ginny turned her head to see what lied behind her, and then adjusted her body after she realized there were things there. To the right of the door, there was a set of shelves protruding from the stone wall, with towels and washcloths piled neatly into stacks. Still further right, were some white silky bathrobes and some flimsy, cloth flip-flops. She threw off her hospital gown, with as much gusto as one can have in her current health predicament and donned the robe and flip-flops. Shuffling over to the faucet, Ginny turned on the water, and then went over to the set of very wide stairs and gingerly made her way in. She realized that the taps must adjust to what the person using them needs, when she smelt the calming lavender mixed with some oils. In a slightly foggy sense, she realized that it also must have mixed some calming draught into the water, as she was feeling that slight haze that it was known for. Taking her time, Ginny grabbed the soaps on the edge of the bath and cleaned herself off.

Watching the orb within her office, Madam Pomfrey was relieved to see that the calming draughts in the bath had Ginny very relaxed. She would normally not pry at her patients as much as to watch them while they were taking a bath, but after what Ginny had recently been through, the experienced nurse thought it would be wise. Seeing Ginny start to get out of the tub, Madam Pomfrey left her office to fix up Ginny's bed before she got back.

◘◘◘◘◘

After only a few moments of resting on her bed the hospital wing door swung open, allowing Mr. And Mrs. Weasley entrance.

"Oh, Ginny, how are you? You look a lot better hun, we were so worried about you! How do you feel?" Mrs. Weasley started immediately, before even reaching her only daughter's bed.

Ginny tried to smile, but it came out as more of a pained grimace. "I'm doing better, mum." Then, turning to her dad, who was carrying her trunk full of belongings, she greeted him.

◘◘◘◘◘

After a lot of pained conversation on Ginny's part, and a warming lunch, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley left with sorrowful goodbyes. Though Ginny would miss them for however long she would be in hiding, she was exceedingly annoyed with their overly-concernedness and obvious attempts to ignore everything that happened to her, after they asked how she was feeling. She would always love her mom, but she knew she would never have that special relationship with her where her mother truly understands what Ginny needs and her feelings.

Still deep in her musings, Ginny didn't realize how much time had passed until Madam Pomfrey was waving a plate of food in front of her face.

"Oh, thanks Madam Pomfrey." Ginny said quickly before starting to eat.

"Not a problem dear." Madam Pomfrey replied.

During dinner Ginny was contemplating all the possible places she might be barricaded in with Snape while she was eating. Although she didn't have as much as a problem with the batty potion's professor as much of the rest of the student population, she was still not looking forward to being cooped up somewhere with him at all. She knew she could deal with his sarcasm and biting remarks for her classes, but to be stuck with him for more than a couple hours _alone_!

Madam Pomfrey noticed the disgruntled looks passing over Ginny's face and asked her what was wrong.

"Oh, nothing…" Ginny said blushing, embarrassed she had been glowering at her thoughts, "I was just thinking."

"Ah, not looking forward to spending extra time with Professor Snape?" The elder lady asked smiling.

"Not particularly." Ginny responded, shaking her head.

"Well, they should be here soon. All of your things are here and ready to go, so I-" Madam Pomfrey said before getting cut off with the opening of the doors.

Snape and Dumbledore and strode in, and next to Ginny's bed, Dumbledore holding an old sock.

"Are you ready Miss Weasley?" The headmaster asked right away.

"Yeah…Uh, I mean, er, yes sir." Ginny said, trying to recover from her lack of formality at the start of her sentence.

"Okay then, the sooner you leave the better. There is a letter where you are staying, explaining where you are and whatnot, and this is a portkey for transportation." Shrinking Ginny's trunk, Dumbledore handed it to her and moved between her and Snape.

With both Snape and Ginny holding on to the old sock, Dumbledore tapped said portkey and the room was two occupants lighter.

A/N- Yay, thats it ,another chapter down the shoot! pleeeeease please please hit that sexy little button down there and review!


End file.
